Piggy's Choice
by Mozart's Alla Turca
Summary: P-chan wanders the streets late at night and crosses paths with Shampoo, who has a few secrets to share...RyogaxShampoo  With long Author's Note at the beginning; meant to inspire, feel free to skip  Please review!


**AUTHOR'S NOTE**:

Folks, being in middle school is tough. When I was 12, my younger brother was diagnosed with epilepsy and my family spent several years in and out of hospitals for his ongoing treatments and surgeries. Life at school wasn't any better—I was a plump, pimply, awkward girl with a few close friends who didn't judge me. The "popular" students picked on me constantly, seemingly uncaring about my terrifying experiences visiting the hospital's intensive care unit on the weekends.

was my catharsis. It offered the perfect creative outlet. I could share my love of writing and anime online anonymously with like-minded individuals. I had a few faithful readers, and honestly nothing brightened my day more than coming home to the computer to find a new review or message from one of them. What I liked most about this site was the instant gratification. I could fervently write a chapter of my silly nonsense, post it, and within a few hours I would have feedback. I consider it my first writer's workshop. If any of you ever visit this site again and read this, feel free to say hello. I miss our brief correspondences—they quite literally made my day.

I'm writing this introduction 10 years later to let those of you like me know that IT GETS BETTER. As you can see from my embarrassing "bio", which I have preserved on this profile for the sake of internet archaeology, I thought that by putting up a tough front (and lying about my age to sound more mature) people would respect me. I firmly believe that the harder your life is when you're young, the better you will be as an adult as a result. Those difficulties growing up helped me become the woman I am today: a well-rounded, fulfilled individual with my dream job at a publishing house. Be creative. Be different. Don't change for anyone.

It is a testament to the amount of time I spent on this site that I still remember my email and password a decade later. I found this on a whim today as I remembered my fanfiction days. I don't know if anyone uses this site anymore, but I do hope someone reads this and finds it even the least bit inspiring. I wanted to try and recapture that spirit of catharsis I experienced in 7th grade. After a long and challenging day at work, I want to sit here at my computer and type out a short piece of fanfiction, post it, and receive instantaneous feedback. So, bear with me everyone, I'm writing this in a hurry before bed without editing.

Obligatory Disclaimer: As always, I do not own these characters. For the record, this is a revisionist plot that takes place early in the series, probably around book 4 or 5.

I hope you all live beautiful lives.

**Piggy's Choice**

P-chan plodded along, the tapping of his tiny hooves echoing throughout the dark, quiet streets of Nerima. He had been lost for days, trying to find his way back to the Tendo dojo. With a squeak of a sigh, he sat down underneath a lonely street lamp. His legs ached from the unending journey, and he wanted nothing more than to be cradled in Akane's warm embrace as she settled down for bed. The stars twinkled above him, mocking his inability to use them to position himself.

His ear twitched—he could hear the soft footfalls of another late-nighter. P-chan tilted his head in the direction of the sound and watched a decorative pair of Chinese slippers step into the lamplight.

"Aiya! Is Akane's piggy." Shampoo squatted next to P-chan, an impish smile spreading across her face. "Is good luck for Shampoo. Now is my piggy, yes?"

P-chan blinked up at her but was too weary to protest. Any port in a storm, as they say. Shampoo scooped up the little black pig and gave him a delicate squeeze. "You sleep with Shampoo tonight." If she had looked closely, she would have noticed a faint blush color his cheeks.

As they walked towards the Cat Café, Shampoo mumbled to her captive as much as to herself. "Akane get Ranma? Then Shampoo get pig. Is not fair. Why Ranma want boyish girl? Shampoo so cute! So much cuter than Akane. Shampoo stronger than Akane, and smarter than Akane, and Shampoo have much better hair." P-chan snorted into her arms. She looked down at him and smiled. "Yes, see? You understand."

The rhythm of Shampoo's footsteps began to lull P-chan to sleep. He struggled to keep his heavy-lidded eyes open as the softly glowing "Cat Café" sign grew closer and closer. Before he knew it, Shampoo had slipped through the door with feline stealth so as not to wake Cologne. She tiptoed upstairs to her bedroom and set him on the blankets. Before he could curl up and finally get the sleep he deserved, Shampoo began to strip down to put on her nightclothes. P-chan could have sworn that she was being intentionally seductive, as she kept peeking back at him with the hint of a smile playing on her lips, her buttocks swaying as she slipped into a sheer negligee.

She whipped around to face him, her blue hair swirling around and hugging her curves. She smiled at P-chan and picked him up with one arm. "Come, Shampoo show you beauty."

P-chan dug his hooves into her forearm and squeaked as she pushed open her window and leapt out into the night air. He needn't have worried—after a few graceful maneuvers, Shampoo slithered up onto the roof. She sat cross-legged at the highest point, clutching P-chan to her chest. She whispered into his ear, "See, piggy? Beauty." Their vantage point offered them a breath-taking view of the city. A few glittering points of light flecked the crowded landscape, but the households remained quiet. It was two o' clock in the morning.

P-chan sighed and nestled against her bosom. It wasn't Akane, but he was ready to relax, and he had to admit that Shampoo was beautiful. He had never thought about it before, since she was so determined to have Ranma, but this wasn't so bad. He was about to fall asleep for the millionth time before Shampoo interrupted his thoughts.

"Is so hard. Amazon law say Shampoo must marry Ranma. If not, Shampoo can never return to China. Shampoo will be disgrace. Ranma does not want Shampoo. And…maybe Shampoo does not want Ranma."

P-chan felt a smattering of wetness splash onto his neck. He looked up to see a few tears leak out over Shampoo's round, child-like cheeks. She quickly wiped them away and smiled at him with a sniffle.

"Is ok. Is nothing to do but marry Ranma. Shampoo will not disgrace her people."

P-chan felt a pang of sympathy for this beautiful girl. He whined at her and she hugged him closer. "Shampoo wish it could be different."

After a pause she dropped her head and pressed her face against his warm little body. She whispered, "Shampoo wish it could be you."

Ryoga's heart began to hammer against his chest. How could this be? Did she know who he was? His thoughts swirled together and he flushed as the blood flowed hot through his veins. Could she maybe be the one to accept him like this? As a monster?

She felt his heat against her neck and lifted her head. Cradling him in the palms of her hands, Shampoo lifted him to eye level. He could feel her sweet breath against his snout.

"Yes. Shampoo knows. Ryoga."

His heart almost stopped as she said his name—the musical way she had said it, the intoxicating lilt as it rolled off her tongue. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips softly against his snout, lingering only for a moment.

She sighed and set him down on the rooftop. He sat there shaking and she smiled at him.

"Shampoo will draw hot bath. Is up to you. Shampoo will be waiting."

And with that, she hopped off the roof into her bedroom and left him there, shaking like a leaf.


End file.
